This Time Will Be Different
by pandalover13
Summary: Ravenous nights of intimacy are shared in secrecy between two friends, one longing for more while the other is blinded by pride. Will love conquer or will these meetings remain hidden and unspoken of?


**This Time Will Be Different**

Rated M for Mature

His lips met with Kendall's in a desperate need for his taste to once again be on his tongue. The kiss they shared was not gentle, but oh, was it passionate. As Kendall let himself give in, he slowly surrendered to James' skillful hands, his fingers making their way to forbidden places. James played with the budge forming in Kendall's tight ass rocker pants, teasing him. Unable to resist, Kendall failed in biting back a moan as it fought its way from his mouth. Kendall let his head hang as he held onto James, his grasp tightening as he did his best to control himself. This-them-it wasn't right, but neither boy could bring themselves to deny the other.

Forcefully, James threw Kendall onto the bed. They both knew he liked it rough. It aroused him to no end. This was the reason James stopped at no boundary to give Kendall what he wanted-what he needed; what they both needed. James, forcing himself on top of Kendall, ridded the smaller boy of his shirt before shoving him onto his back. He allowed for his hands to travel lightly down Kendall's sides, his fingers trailing down his skin. Coming to a stop, they rested upon his hips. Lowering himself, James pressed his lips once more to Kendall's. His tongue demanding entrance as his fingers-with no trouble at all-unfastened Kendall's belt buckle and popped open his jeans. Hastily, James' hand found its way into Kendall's boxer shorts, grasping him forcefully, yet gently; not wishing to injure him in this game they both played-this tragedy stricken love game. No, they did not play this game fairly; both breaking the rules.

One truly loved and yearned for the other, however, the other did not share these feelings. He was in this for the sex-nothing else…or at least that's what he continues to tell himself; hoping one day he'll come to believe it. It was a lie. He put up a façade. Kendall, age seventeen, secretly craved for these special moments where he had the one he had come to truly adore ravaging his body; showing him no mercy. He hid his impatience for the next time they would meet, somewhere-anywhere-to satisfy their needs, but he couldn't forget. He had a reputation-an image-he had to keep up, and a beautiful girl he once thought he loved still remaining by his side, but as he had come to see, he was wrong. Jo was not the one who owned Kendall's heart, instead, it was James-James Diamond; his band mate, his roommate, his best friend of seven years, and now his lover. This, he did not see coming-they-did not see coming. It just happened. Was there a reason? Or was it just fate taking its course? No one truly knows.

Kendall's moans were muffled, James' lips silencing them partly. He sure knew what he was doing; touching Kendall this way. James' hand glided up and down Kendall's hard cock. His fingers tickled the slit, played with the head, and his hand pumped the member. Kendall, just from a few minor fondles, was quickly reaching his climax. His hips bucked, aching for more. He trembled under James' weight.

Turning his head from James, he inhaled deeply, breathlessly he spoke,

"J-James," his voice breaks, "I'm going to-ahhh~" Cutting his own sentence short, Kendall loses himself in his orgasm; riding it out to its fullest, his back arching upwards, he throws his arms around James' neck. There, he stays, clinging to the larger boy. He knew James wasn't finished. Seeing Kendall writhe in pleasure beneath him only once was not enough-it never was. James raised a hand from the sheets, and entangled his slim fingers into Kendall's darkly tinted blonde hair. Crudely, he pried Kendall off from him. With innocence in his eyes Kendall gazed into James' hazel colored eyes. He knew what was coming. He was ready. This-it's what he had been waiting for. It's what he's been wanting. He needed this.

Taking it upon himself, Kendall reached up and placed a light kiss on James' swollen lips. A new emotion flashed through James' eyes. It wasn't one of fierceness or dominance, but one of softness, one of warmth. Something had triggered inside of James. Something-a new emotion-had triggered itself inside of both the boys. Tonight, this moment they both shared, it would be different; somehow, it would be different. It wouldn't be just about the sex, but this time-this one time-it would be for the love they both knew was there; the love they both knew they shared. Kendall's eyes fluttered shut as his lips lingered upon James'. A few seconds passed, feeling close enough to eternity, before he pulled away softly. Timidly he spoke,

"James, make love to me. I want to feel the warmth of the love I know we share. I love you, James. Tell me you love me too. Don't tell me this-these times I spend with you-are for release and release only. Tell me you do this because it's me. Tell me everything I want to hear. James, lay me down," Kendall whispered, his tone full of honesty. James, a warm smile on his lips, cupped Kendall's face in his hands. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss-equally soft as the words Kendall had left hanging in the air-upon his lips. A smile came over Kendall's lips. James, slightly pulling away, leant back in towards Kendall's left ear. He placed his lips lightly upon the lobe of Kendall's ear. His breath tickling the sensitive skin, James whispered,

"I love you, Kendall. I've loved you all along," his words alone sent sparks shooting through Kendall's body. He sounded so confidant.

"I love you too, Jamie," Kendall said, his voice small. "Kiss me, please," he begged. Obediently, James traced tender kisses along the side of Kendall's jawline. Subtly he placed a delicate kiss upon Kendall's parted lips. Faintly, at a slow speed, James began to suck on Kendall's lower lip. After a second or two he'd move on to the top lip, and then back again. Soon, Kendall joined in; deepening the kiss as he feebly wrapped his arms around James' neck. He adored the feeling of this moment. He didn't want it to end.

The butterflies swirling inside his stomach reminded him of the way things used to be when it was just he and James back in the elementary grades. They were too familiar-these flutters of his stomach. Still, he gets these sensations when he looks upon James while he's lost in peaceful dreams, or when he's standing in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom they both shared, in nothing more than a towel, his hair still damp, for he had just finished with his morning shower, the sun hitting him just right; dancing upon his gorgeous golden skin, a smug grin plastered across his face the moment his eyes laid themselves upon Kendall, who would still be dressed in his PJ's, staring groggily up at him from his seat in his bed. This moment-it was perfect.

James, his hands leaving Kendall's face, lifted Kendall onto his lap. Placing one hand upon Kendall's lower back, he slid his other hand back into Kendall's hair; once more entangling his fingers into the tresses. He lowered Kendall to where his lips once again met with his. The kisses they were sharing, they should've been their first; compared to the many before them they were tender, gentle, and sweet. James caressed Kendall's lips with his own as he lowered himself onto his back, giving Kendall the moment of advantage. This-it was a test. James wanted to know if he could trust the words Kendall had said, or if he had been too naïve. He wanted to see if Kendall would fail and run, or if he'd pass and either go with it or give the advantage back to James; either choice he wouldn't mind.

Kendall didn't appear to be too fazed by the sudden position change; instead, he seemed to enjoy it. In the low dimness of the lights James could make out the faint hint of a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

Sneaking his hands under the fabric of James' t-shirt, Kendall toyed with the vulnerable skin that lined the finely tuned body beneath. His fingers searching-exploring-the new field laid out for him. To the touch, the rivers creasing through James' well refined abs seemed to mentally drown him. Moving upwards, his hands came across the erectness of James' hardened nipples. Smirking, Kendall pinched one between his thumb and index finger; his thumb repeatedly pressing it into James' chest only to grip it again. As a stifled whimper left James' mouth Kendall knew he was doing something right.

Longing for more, James reached his hand out towards Kendall to touch him only to have Kendall grasp it before he could make contact. Folding his fingers down inwards, Kendall placed a soft kiss lightly upon James' knuckle before he lowered it back down to James' side. Kendall crawled forward by a bit to place a kiss upon James' lips. Before James had the chance to respond, Kendall backed away, sitting up. With no words spoken, his hands found themselves back under James' tee. He gently grasped the lower hems of the shirt, pulling it up, stripping it from James as he tossed it loosely to the side, he then moved onto James' jeans and briefs, removing them he revealed to him a body like no other. It was beautiful. He didn't fully understand how James could have the body of an angel, and yet so willingly treat him like the devil tonight. In his moment of awe he carelessly let his guard down. James took this chance. He reached out, wrapped his arms around Kendall, and flipped them over. He was now on top. With wide eyes, Kendall gawked up at him, and in return he merely smirked as he leant down to kiss Kendall for the ump-teenth time that night. His lips coming in contact, they remained upon his lips.

Slowly, James increased the moment's intensity. The kisses he littered Kendall's mouth with trailed further; he traced the counters of Kendall's neck, nibbling delicately upon his collarbone. Leaving a mark to officially declare Kendall as his, he bit down slightly; applying just enough pressure to bruise. He sucked, nibbled, and licked at this spot, causing Kendall to slightly shake beneath him; his hips beginning to grind upwards into his own. He fought back a groan as Kendall's newly hardened member rubbed against his own.

Kendall's hands placed themselves on to his bare back. They smoothly glided over his skin. Kendall's hands slithered themselves into his hair. Sharply, they entangled themselves and Kendall then forcefully tilted James' head back. Cupping the side of James' face, Kendall brought his closer; neither of them resisted. Suddenly, Kendall's lips were caressing James'. The kiss was rushed. It was becoming more intense as Kendall ran his tongue over James' bottom lip. Without hesitation James gave in, opening his mouth. Kendall's tongue took no time to begin exploring the counters of James' mouth; he inhaled the scent, and savaged the taste.

He was losing himself entirely to James. Against his tongue, he felt another. James had begun to play along as he battled against Kendall for dominance. Kendall wasn't giving in so easily. Playing dirty, James snaked a hand into Kendall's shorts, seizing his hardened cock. He skillfully pumped it with his already sticky palm. Kendall, taken aback, pulled away abruptly; a moan escaping his throat. James took this chance. Straddling Kendall's arms above his head, James forced his mouth onto Kendall's. His tongue protruded through Kendall's parted lips and into his mouth. He ravaged the inside of Kendall's mouth.

This kiss-it was wet. It was messy. It was fierce. Moans, groans, and whines escaped their throats, filling the large room with a fervent atmosphere. James, pulling away, looked down at Kendall. He let out a sigh of content.

Kendall, sprawled out half naked, had a blush plastered across his face. His lips hung open as he gasped for breath. His lightly colored green eyes glazed over as they gazed back into James'. Beads of sweat lingered upon his body. James, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Kendall's face, breathlessly whispered,

"This time will be different," he promised. "I'll show you just how much you mean to me. I'll show you how much I love you; how much I adore you," he continued.

Kendall, hanging onto every word James was speaking, begun to feel a new sensation as a warmness filled him; making him feel as if he were melting, and before he could stop himself, he had begun to weep. Shedding tears of joy, Kendall let a smile play over his features. Reaching up, he threw his arms around James' neck, embracing him lovingly.

"I believe you," Kendall swore; his words lingering in the air once more.

At a more gradual pace, James once more found Kendall's soft lips; his hands running across the delicate skin that he had earlier left exposed. Stripping Kendall of the rest of his clothing James caressed Kendall's body with his hands. They trailed down his torso, his waist, his hips, then slowed as his fingers came in contact with his manhood. Delicately he touched the skin. He embraced it with his hand and begun to stroke it; causing Kendall to moan. He brought his lips to Kendall's once; kissing him lightly.

He then lowered himself to above Kendall's cock; he continued to rub against it as he brought it into his mouth. Kendall's eyes closed; his head going back as James took him in. He listened and squirmed as James sucked him at a relaxed pace. James opened his mouth and released him. He swirled his tongue around Kendall's manhood, traveling lower. He then raised himself to take him back into his mouth. He picked up the pace again but quickened it. At a more constant speed he tasted Kendall.

Kendall's hips began to buck, his hands entangling themselves in James' hair. He tightened his grip. He was close.

"James," he choked out. He squirmed underneath James. "I'm going to c-come," he managed to say. James backed off a bit, slowing his speed. He too was nearing his end.

He came off Kendall, letting him go with an audible 'pop' as his lips passed the head. James' tongue lapped out once again to lick him. He could feel as Kendall's body shook.

James sat up, his lips swollen. He too came as he watched Kendall shoot a milky white substance out of the cock he had just finished off. It was a generous amount; Kendall relaxing as it came to an end. James trailed his finger in the fluid and brought it to his lips; licking it clean. He then crawled forward and lowered his lips softly onto Kendall's; allowing for him to taste himself.

Kendall's kiss was feeble. He had grown tired, so had James. Breaking apart gently James collapsed onto Kendall. Kendall's arms wrapped themselves around him; holding him close. Calling it a night they lay in a loving embrace, being lured to sleep by the repeated beat of one another's hearts.

"Jamie? Are you awake?" Kendall whispered. He could feel James' chest move evenly. He figured he had fallen asleep. Kendall's fingers ran through James' hair. He adored how it was always so soft to the touch. James didn't make a sound; his eyes remained shut. Kendall chuckled lightly to himself. "I love you Jamie," he spoke whole-heartedly; placing a kiss on the top of James' head.

"I love you too Kenny," James mumbled nearly inaudibly. He raised his head off Kendall's bare chest and looked drowsily into his eyes. He wore an affectionate smile. He reached up and placed a kiss on Kendall's lips. Pulling away he said:

"Nighty-night, Kenny," he returned to his spot back on Kendall's chest. His eyes closed and before he fell back asleep he heard Kendall say:

"Nighty-night, Jamie."

Friday, February 12th, 2011


End file.
